Manis
by Abell Kim
Summary: Bagi Yaya, sikap Halilintar yang seperti ini sangat manis seperti kue tiramisu yang belum dia sentuh sejak tadi./AU


**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

 **[AU, semi-ooc, adult!chara]**

* * *

Yaya merengut sebal. Pipinya dikembungkan dan matanya sedikit disipitkan. Di depannya terlihat satu potong tiramisu yang ditemani segelas vanilla latte dingin dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam legam sedang memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

Hari ini, rencananya Yaya akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya seorang diri. Membeli novel-novel yang sudah lama dia incar sejak pekan lalu, membeli beberapa baju yang lucu, alat atau produk _make-up_ baru dan berakhir memakan kue tiramisu serta minum vanilla late di salah satu kafe favoritnya.

Awalnya, rencananya berjalan dengan lancar sekali. Dia sudah mendapatkan novel-novel yang dia incar; Holy Mother karangan Akiyoshi Rikako dan The Monstrumologist karangan Rick Yancey dan satu buku resep makanan manis. Dia juga sudah membeli satu gamis berwarna biru _navy_ dengan corak bunga-bunga berwarna merah dan kuning, _lipcream_ warna _pink-nude_ dan sepasang _wedges_ berwarna hitam. Yaya senang? Oh, tentu saja dia senang. Rasa senangnya akan terasa lengkap bila rencana terakhirnya tidak diganggu oleh laki-laki di depannya.

Yaya baru saja akan mulai mecicipi kue favoritnya itu dan sebuah suara yang dia kenal menginterupsinya dari belakang. Merasa mengenali suara tersebut, dia menolah dan mendapati laki-laki berwajah datar itu berdiri di depannya lalu menduduki kursi di depannya serta memesan secangkir kopi hitam.

Perempuan berjilbab meran marun itu langsung memasang wajah masamnya sampai sekarang ini.

"Ayolah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." kata laki-laki itu, namanya Boboiboy Halilintar. Biasanya Yaya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hali' atau terkadang 'Mas Hali' dikarenakan usia mereka terpaut dua tahun.

Yaya semakin memicing matanya. "Bukannya tadi pagi kamu bilang ada acara dengan temanmu?" tanya Yaya. "Kamu bohong ya?"

Seorang pelayan datang membawa secangkir kopi hitam dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Acaranya batal karena temanku sakit. Aku baru saja mau menghubungimu lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam kafe ini dan aku tidak berbohong. Kamu bisa cek ponselku kalau kamu tidak percaya." jawab Halilintar sambil meyesap kopi hitamnya. "Ew, rasanya terlalu pahit untuk standarku." Dia meletakan kembali cangkir putih itu lalu memanggil seorang pelayan.

Yaya mendengus sebal, tangan sebelah kanannya memangku dagunya dan pandangannya kini teralihkan ke arah luar kafe. Tidak dipedulikannya Halilintar yang tengah berbicara dengan pelayan di sampingnya. "Alasan saja," kata Yaya pelan.

Halilintar tidak merespon.

"Jangan dimakan dulu," kata Halilintar saat melihat Yaya hendak menyentuk kue tiramisunya kembali.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Jangan dimakan dulu." ulang Halilintar. "Tidak baik makan makanan manis setelah beraktivitas seharian. Seharusnya kamu makan nasi atau setidaknya makanan yang lebih bergizi dibandingkan kue atau makanan manis lainnya."

Yaya melotot, tapi sepertinya Halilintar tidak mempedulikannya.

 _Yang benar saja!_ Yaya menjerit dalam hati.

Seorang pelayan datang kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi dua piring nasi putih dengan ayam panggang madu yang sudah dipotong-potong dengan taburan biji wijen di atasnya serta dua gelas teh dingin.

"Kamu menggagalkan rencana dietku!" seru Yaya pelan.

Halilintar menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kamu bilang, aku menggagalkan rencana dietmu?" tanyanya. "Kalau kamu memang sedang diet, kenapa memakan makanan manis? Harusnya kamu makan makanan yang rendah lemak."

Yaya dibuat semakin kesal dan akhirnya perempuan bermanik _hazel_ itu memilih mengalah dan mulai memakan makanan yang dipesankan oleh Halilintar. Yaya adalah tipe orang yang cepat sekali haus, dia lebih banyak minum dibandingkan makan. Teh dingin yang semula terisi penuh itu sudah tersisa setengah gelas, padahal makanan yang dia makan belum sampai setengahnya.

Beda lagi dengan Halilintar. Makanan laki-laki itu sudah hampir habis dan minumannya baru diminum sedikit. Dia menguyah makanannya dengan cepat, tidak seperti Yaya yang mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan. Ketika Halilintar sudah selesai dengan makanannya, dia mengambil teh dingin milik kekasihnya yang sudah sisa setengah gelas.

Yaya yang semula sedang menguyah makanannya sambil menatap ke arah pasangan manula yang duduk hanya berbeda dua meja dari tempatnya langsung menatap ke arah Halilintar. "Itu kan minumanku," kata Yaya.

"Kamu minum saja minuman punyaku. Kamu itu cepat haus, satu gelas teh dingin tidak akan cukup bukan?" tanya Halilintar sambil mendorong gelas kacang itu ke arah Yaya.

Yaya menatap gelas itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia merasa pipinya terasa panas. Entah kenapa rasa kesal yang sebelumnya memenuhi rongga dadanya tergantikan dengan rasa senang yang sedikit bercampur dengan rasa malu.

Bagi Yaya, sikap Halilintar yang seperti ini sangat manis seperti kue tiramisu yang belum dia sentuh sejak tadi.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note:** Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi. Sebelumnya sudah pernah saya publikasikan di note facebook dengan fandom dan pairing yang berbeda. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan kekurangan lainnya.

Semoga terhibur!

 _With love,_

 _pena biru muda._


End file.
